Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-98.112.159.220-20140317230554/@comment-98.112.159.220-20140318053505
Ok this is for you! ^ If anyone reading this doesn't want spoilers, then stop reading now. You've been warned. Spoilers below... •Ali never slept with Ian or Ezra, so neither of them is the Beach Hottie that she thought she was pregnant from. •Ali and Ian were together in Hilton Head. •Melissa went to look for Ian at Hilton Head and Ali overheard them talking and she realized that Ian didn't really wanna be with her, he was just hooking up with her until Melissa would take him back. •Ali found the NAT videos on Ian's laptop, made a copy, and snuck out the window while Ian was still talking to Melissa. She then had Duncan fly her back to Pennsylvania. •Ali confronted Jenna (at the blind school) and Toby (at the reform school) and threatened them with the videos. She told them to stop sending her messages or she would show everyone the video of them together. They both said they weren't sending her any messages. As she was leaving the blind school, she got another A message and realize Jenna couldn't have sent it. •Back in Rosewood, Ali was on her way out of her house to go to the sleepover and she overhear her mom on the phone saying, "How could this happen?!" Mrs. D saw Ali and told her by to go out tonight under any circumstances. Ali pretended to go back to her room but as soon as Mrs. D turned around, Ali grabbed some sleeping pills a then snuck out. She got to the barn and snuck the pills into the red cup they were all drinking from, that's why the girls fell asleep. She drugged them to see if the A messages would stop. •Ali got a call from Toby and spoke with him and he gave her his sweater, then she saw Ezra's car pull up and she got into the car. He was upset because she had lied about her age and he "broke up" with her. •Then Ali texted Ian to meet at the kissing rock. He met her there (as seen in the video where Ali is gripping the floor) and then he started to leave but Ali made a snarky remark and he walked back toward her. She told him she had a copy of his videos and he thought she was going to blackmail him into being with her but she actually blackmailed him into making Melissa stop sending her threatening messages, in case they were really being sent by Melissa. Ian eventually left. •Ali then had the run-in with Jenna and Garret and with Byron Montgomery (as previously shown in flashbacks). •Ali and a Spencer had the huge argument and Spencer grabbed the shovel but she didn't hurt Ali. They returned to the barn and Spencer fell asleep again. •Ali waited to get another message from A but she didn't receive anything so she thought she had won and left the barn to go to her house. Suddenly she was hit with a rock and she passed out. •Mrs. D saw the attack and, thinking she was dead, buried her in the hard to protect whoever had hit her. •Peter Hastings thinks Spencer killed the girl who was buried in Ali's grave. •Melissa knows who killed the girl who was buried in Ali's grave, and it wasn't Spencer. •Cece and Mrs. D have some sort of agreement. •Cece gets arrested. She knows Ali is alive and tells Holbrook she can prove it. •Cece will be wearing the same blouse that Ashley Marin found in Ali's room in "Unbridled." •Mrs. D and Peter Hastings have some sort of agreement. •Holbrook will show Veronica Hastings a photo of Ali and the girls from the night the girls found out Ali was alive. •Noel knows Ali is alive and he is helping her. •Mona knew Ali was alive too. She ran into Ali after Grunwald pulled her out of the ground. Mona gave Ali the idea of running away and letting her attacker think she's dead so that we won't be attacked again. Mona have her this idea in order to get rid of her and her bullying. •A's identity will not be revealed because A will escape right before removing the mask. •Ezra will confront A and say that he knows who they are. A will shoot him. •At the end of this episode, Mrs. D will die and will be buried.